Description: This project has two primary parts: to construct a database of the publication information of as many popular medical books of the sixteenth through the eighteenth centuries from England and North America as possible, and then, using a small number of these, apparently three primarily, to analyze how the portrayal of women's bodies and reproduction functions changed during the early modern period in response to changes in political and economic life. The project will result in a database that will be made available electronically and in a monograph of six chapters.